


I feel danger on your lips but it tastes good

by kooky500



Series: Kooky's Kinktober/Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, demon hunter! Sombra, demon! Moira, not really but I'm tagging that anyway, sorta dubious consent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: Demon-hunter Sombra takes on a job for a small village. It seemed simple enough at first; find demon plaguing their lands, kill demon, get paid. Easy, that is, until the whole thing turns out to be more than the hunter bargained for.Because while she was busy looking for the demon, Sombra never stopped to consider that the demon might also have been looking for her...Written for Kinktober Day 3: Mind Control
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: Kooky's Kinktober/Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952446
Kudos: 15





	I feel danger on your lips but it tastes good

Sombra let out a groan as she batted away yet _another_ low-hanging branch in her path and ducked beneath a thick vine that dangled in the air. It was supposed to be a simple job. Just find the demon plaguing the town, kill it, bring its head back, get her coin, and be home by supper. But _no,_ it seemed things just couldn’t go her way. She’d been walking around this damnable forest for hours, and the most she’d seen was the occasional toad or a fleeting glimpse of a deer. Not a single demon.

“Village full of liars,” She muttered under her breath with no small amount of derision. There probably had never been a demon in the first place, and those damned idiots had sent her out here to die, hoping she’d stumble over a cliff and break her neck or run into a pack of wolves. “Should have just killed them when I had the chance, damn it-”

Her legs stopped. Suddenly, as if the bottom half of her body chose to stop working in that moment, her legs simply froze and refused to move any further. Not fully processing what was happening, the demon-hunter went careening to the forest floor in a tumble, barely catching herself on her arms before her mouth kissed the earth.

Her dark eyes looked up, her vision swimming, and it was then that she finally registered the faint noise filling her ears. A low, melodic voice filtered through the trees. It sounded almost like singing, which Sombra probably should have found perturbing – mysterious singing in the woods was never a _good_ thing, in her experience – but instead, she found it strangely relaxing, the song draining all of the tension from her limbs. The woman found herself slowly beginning to hum along without realizing what she was doing. 

Then, the singing stopped. A faint whine of protest left the hunter’s lips, a strange emptiness filling her chest. _What in the seven hells was this?_ She’d never felt anything like this; not even a siren’s call was _this_ strong.

“My my, what have we here?”

It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on the hunter’s head. At the sound of the voice, she whipped around, trying to dislodge the odd fog that had settled over her mind with the song. Her legs still refused to obey any of her demands to move.

“Who goes there?” She demanded, lifting her chin all the same and scanning the dark forest around her.

A figure stepped out of the trees, slim with wide hips. _A woman?_ The hunter thought, but then the figure stepped forward, giving the hunter a view of the black and purple scales that littered their pale form as they did so. A black tail twisted around their legs, and from a shock of red hair atop their head, two black horns glinted beneath the moon's light. _Not a woman then._

Sombra’s eyes narrowed.

“Demon,” She hissed, as the creature gave an appraising tilt of its head, blinking at her with a pair of mismatched eyes.

“Hunter,” The demon purred in response, it’s lips curling into a grin. It stepped closer, ignoring Sombra’s protests as it did so, and hooked a finger beneath her chin, making the hunter meet its gaze. “What a pretty thing you are. I’ve caught myself a prize, it seems.”

Sombra swallowed, her heart speeding up in her chest. Yet try as she might, she couldn’t break the demon’s gaze. 

“I’m not your anything,” She snapped, despite everything in her screaming not to. Just what was this thing doing to her?

The demon gave a considering hum at that.

“Not yet,” It said, wearing a shark’s grin as it leaned down, capturing the hunter’s lips in a kiss.

Sombra gasped, a forked-tongue seizing the opportunity to sneak past her lips. The demon eagerly explored the hunter’s mouth, practically devouring her alive. All the while, those smoldering mismatched eyes felt like they were digging into Sombra, prying her apart with their very gaze, turning the hunter’s legs to jelly. The demon showed no signs of stopping, and Sombra wasn’t quite sure she wanted it to anymore. 

The touch of icy claws on her skin sent tiny shocks of electricity across the hunter’s skin, arousing all of her senses. Sombra shuddered, unable to do anything else other than let the wave of bliss roll down her spine. Why was she fighting this again?

“Good girl,” The demon purred as it pulled back from the kiss, stroking a hand through the hunter’s hair in a gesture that was almost loving. “You want more, don’t you, sweetling?”

The hunter panted, her chest heaving with each breath. As the demon’s voice washed over her, a shudder ran down her spine, igniting a heat within her core.

_No._

“Yes.”

“Stand,” The demon told her with a patient smile. Sombra didn’t hesitate to obey, lurching to her feet with an eagerness fluttering in her stomach. “Strip.”

The hunter’s head bobbed in a nod before she set about complying. With quick, careless movements, Sombra set about unfastening the buttons on her coat and shrugging it off along with her hood, tossing the fabric to the ground. She unlaced her boots and stepped out of them, oddly uncaring of the idea of setting her bare foot on the dirty forest floor. Next, she bent down to undo her trousers, sliding them off her hips and down her legs before finally removing her undergarments as well. The demon leaned against a nearby tree throughout the whole thing, watching her every move with dark eyes.

When she finally finished removing her clothing, the demon stood and strode closer again. Wrapping her tail around the hunter’s waist, she brought Sombra flush against her. _Her? That was ridiculous. Creatures weren’t people. Demons weren’t people. They were-_

The demon silenced her racing thoughts with another kiss, one that left the hunter’s toes curling and her cunt clenching in anticipation. 

“Hush, pet,” The demoness whispered, breaking apart. A claw-tipped hand trailed down Sombra’s chest before gripping one of her breasts. The Latina bit down on her lower lip as the demon gently kneaded the soft flesh, teasing the sensitive nub at the tip with one onyx claw. She felt the other grip her ass while a pair of lips softly trailed kisses down her jaw before attaching themselves to her neck.

Without meaning to, the hunter’s hands tangled themselves in the demon’s red hair, a moan tearing free of her throat as the demon suckled a bruise into the sensitive flesh behind her ear. The hunter’s knees wobbled beneath her, electricity surging through her body.

“M-More,” She pleaded, tilting her hips into the demon’s questing fingers, heat coursing through her veins. Sombra hardly even cared when the demon pushed her to the ground, leaning forward to claim the hunter’s lips in a biting kiss. Clawed hands tore at the various buckles and straps of her trousers, struggling to rid the hunter of her clothing. An anticipatory thrill ran down the woman’s spine, with each scrape of the demon’s claws against her skin. Was she really going to do this? With a _demon_ , of all things? When she could just as easily set foot into any city and have a crowd of admirers of both sexes eagerly flocking to her for attention?

Suddenly, the hunter felt the cold chill of the night wind against her folds – only for a brief second, before the demon’s tongue replaced it, and Sombra decided that _yes,_ she very much was going to do this, rules be damned.

The demon’s tongue was like fire itself, far hotter than that of any human’s, that much Sombra was certain. It lapped at the slickness leaking from the hunter’s cunt like it was the sweetest of nectars and drew imaginary circles around her clitoris, sending waves of pleasure coursing down Sombra’s spine. 

Mismatched eyes twinkled in amusement as the woman (when had she become woman, instead of _demon?)_ pulled back, just long enough to admire the hunter’s wanton, flushed form, before resuming her task of attempting to devour the woman beneath her in the sweetest way possible. 

“Shit!” Sombra cursed, back bowing sharply as the woman thrust her tongue inside of the hunter without so much as a warning.

_Gods above,_ Sombra thought, writhing and groaning beneath the other woman, _I would have given up hunting in a heartbeat if I’d known all demons had tongues like this._ The forked appendage seemed to rub up against every single sensitive spot within the hunter at once, making her see stars behind her eyelids. Sombra clenched her eyes shut, heat coiling in her gut. She could scarcely believe the own sounds she was making, whimpers and moans leaving escaping her with each breath. Gods, she sounded like a wanton whore. 

She had no doubts that she would be appalled were another hunter to stumble upon them and see her in this state, drunk with ecstasy at the hands of a demon. Yet somehow, that thought only made it all the more arousing. 

With a deep, amused chuckle, the demoness lifted a hand, kneading at one of the hunter’s breasts as she continued to pleasure her with her tongue. 

A thumb traced around the hunter’s clit idly, careful not to directly brush against the delicate bundle of nerves, lest she cross that boundary that lay between pleasure and pain. The demon was rather enjoying teasing the hunter beneath her; it would be a shame if she were to ruin that all by earning herself a dagger to the throat, after all. 

And quite the sight the hunter made, indeed. Her brown skin was flushed a pretty pink from arousal, purpling bruises, and red bite marks painting her body as if it were a canvas. Dark hair that had felt like silk beneath the demon’s fingers, now fanned out around the hunter, disheveled and mussed from her writhing. The woman’s tiny gasps filled the air, her breasts heaving as she struggled for breath against the onslaught of pleasure.

A low growl escaped the demon’s throat, a possessive urge to spirit the hunter away filled her. No one else should be allowed to see the hunter like this – the sight should belong to her and her alone. 

Sombra was nearly delirious with desire, barely even noticing when she reached down to grasp the woman’s horns, struggling for purchase.

It wasn’t long before the hunter was coming, her back going taut and mouth opening in a soundless scream. 

“Well, I suppose it’s only polite that I thank you for the meal,” The demon purred, standing with a grin as she licked the remains of Sombra’s release from her lips. “Oh, and in the future, you may call me Moira.” 

She said before turning on her heel and vanishing before the hunter’s very eyes. Leaving Sombra to lay there, amongst the dirt and leaves, with her own juices drying on her legs, wondering what the hell had just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments/kudos/bookmarks! ❤
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr! steel-and-silver.tumblr.com ❤


End file.
